crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Girls
Girls is the first tab you see in Crush Crush, and allows you to directly interact with the various girls in the game. By clicking it, you will bring up a list of the girls in the game, which you can then select to use the interactions you have unlocked with the girl, as well as view the requirements necessary to gain the next level with them. Crush Crush is available on Steam, Kongregate and Nutaku. Nutaku however features adult content, but more girls in the game. Interactions Sorry (was "Atone" up to v0.78) / Chat (was "Talk" in early versions) / Flirt / Seduce (starts unlocked, flavor text changes as your relationship improves) - Allows you to talk with the girl, gaining at least 20 affection. There's a complex formula involving her "Liked Trait" and how many girls are at "Lover" status, see the Hobbies page. Takes 10 seconds base to cool down. Stats (starts unlocked) - Allows you to view the unique stats of each girl, such as their age, birthday, and favorites (including their Liked Trait, which grants passive affection when you have at least one rank in it.) No cool down. Gift (unlocked at Frenemy rank) - Allows you to spend money buying the girl gifts, increasing affection. Takes 20 seconds base to cool down. Date (unlocked at Friendzone rank) - Allows you to spend money taking the girls on dates, increasing affection. Each date takes a different amount of time blocks and a set amount of time you must spend waiting to complete. Girls Cassie -Chez Mio - A gamer geek you encounter after crushing her high score in an arcade, putting her in a foul mood. Unlocked by having 1 level in TechSavvy. Quill - A cat girl (with a cat) you encounter after crushing her house while fleeing police during a protest, putting her out in the rain. Unlocked by having 2 levels in Motivation. Elle - A narcoleptic you encounter after crushing her psyche by making an existential observation, putting her into a confused mental state. Unlocked by having 2 levels in Wisdom. Nutaku - A sexy (NSFW) vamp who busts through your (fourth) wall and computer screen. Unlocked by having 6 levels in Buff. Only on the Nutaku version of the game. Iro - An outgoing and energetic tomboy you encounter after crushing her motorcycle with a poorly aimed arrow. Unlocked by having 3 levels in Badass. Bonnibel - An easygoing, friendly baker you encounter after crushing her cake while visiting her shop. Unlocked by having 10 levels in Suave. Generica- Your highschool crush. Ayano Aishi - A yandere (used by permission of Yandere Dev) who disposes of your high school crush Generica, and bad-mouths other girls. Unlocked after Bonnibel with 12 Tenderness. (Added in v0.79) Fumi - A time traveler from millennia in the future you encounter after studying physics phenomena. Unlocked by having 15 levels in Smart. Bearverly - Originally an April Fools joke, this loud and powerful bear is encountered at a bar after you make a tasteless bear joke. Unlocked by having 17 levels in Funny. Nina - A sassy maid you encounter after becoming a billionaire and looking for a personal assistant. Unlocked by having $1,000,000,000. Alpha - A holographic idol singer you encounter after depressing the mood of the audience at one of her performances. Unlocked by having 25 levels in Angst. Pamu - A cosmic entity you encounter after freeing her from the monument in which she was imprisoned by crashing into it while skydiving. Unlocked by having 28 levels in Luck. Luna - An elvish Mercenary you encounter after messing up one of the words in a spell. Unlocked after getting Wizard job. Eva - A mecha pilot you encounter by knocking out her robot. Unlocked by working at Wizard job Mystery Girls - Two upcoming girls soon to be added to the game. Little is known about their characters, but it is presumed you will crush them in the usual fashion. NOTE: To unlock a girl you must have previously unlocked all the girls whose portrait appears above her. For example: you cannot unlock Bearverly before unlocking Fumi. Category:Girls Category:Both Category:Index